


“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”

by Bersarker



Series: 露米娅论坛 [2]
Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：埃索X玄佑*论坛体*全员游戏主播paro，各自有专业领域，共同点是都玩bs*在这里我们就假装bs是大型fps吃鸡游戏*AJ彰强势路过（顺序没有任何意义）
Series: 露米娅论坛 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832854
Kudos: 2





	“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”

碧绿论坛>游戏区>BS专区  
【吐槽】“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”

#0  
红红火火恍恍惚惚  
#1  
“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”  
#2  
“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”  
#3  
“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”  
#4  
？？？？？？为什么我看不懂你们在说什么  
#5  
这难道不是日常吗  
#6  
老实人出现了！孤立他！  
#7  
井哥还是太善良，明明就是  
“张玄佑你又双叒叕踩到我的陷阱了！”  
#8  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#9  
大概是不会念吧  
#10  
ls别这样www井哥好歹也是上高中的人了  
#11  
不是初中吗？！  
#12  
不是小学吗？！  
#13  
小学僧就过分了2333  
#14  
不过井哥听声音真不像上高中的，怀疑他谎报年龄  
#15  
井哥的年龄不是标题的真•男子高中生die哥盖过章的吗  
#16  
大概是被胁迫了8  
#17  
绝对是被胁迫了8  
#18  
合情合理！  
#19  
想象了一下身为高中生却没有丝毫身为高中生的尊严的die哥含泪向小学僧低头的画面  
#20  
小可怜  
#21  
小可怜哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#22   
没人给不小心点进这栋楼的小可怜科普一下你们在说谁吗QAQ  
#23  
4L的小可怜居然还在吗  
#24  
指路隔壁dilidili，搜ID别踩我陷阱和Do！Or Die！就行辣  
摸摸四楼小可怜  
#25  
为什么突然就刷起了小可怜啊hhhhhh  
#26  
不过今天的die哥确实是相当可怜了，碰见带buff的杰琪都能死里逃生，万万没想到转头死在了队友的陷阱里，成功成为这局第一个狗带的人  
#27  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝  
#28  
后面那段对话笑死我了  
——张玄佑你又踩到我陷阱了！  
——该生气的是你吗！我都死了！死了！  
——我逼你踩陷阱的？  
——（沉默）所以为什么连这种地方都要放陷阱！你是想抓兔子吗！  
——说自己是兔子也太臭不要脸了吧  
——你知道我不是这个意思！  
——而且你不是看着我把陷阱放在这里的吗  
——（沉默again）有、有吗  
#29  
弹幕疯狂刷有！！！！！！  
笑死  
#30  
die哥从理直气壮地反驳到自我怀疑，十分小可怜了www  
#31  
我都死了！死了！QAQ  
忍不住想配上表情  
#32  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈给LS的姐姐点赞！  
#33  
更搞笑的是die哥死了之后，井哥一个人用十分钟结束了游戏  
#34  
die哥：我合理怀疑你把陷阱放在那里就是等着坑我的  
#35  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#36  
die哥今天也安定地没有任何家庭地位可言  
#37  
家庭地位红红火火恍恍惚惚  
#38 4L的小可怜  
我我我我回来了！  
为什么！没有人告诉我！你们说的井哥是这个画风的！  
#39  
四妹你的名字www  
#40  
摸摸四妹小可怜哈哈哈哈哈，想不到吧.jpg  
#41 4L的小可怜  
看你们的描述我以为是个给人们带来欢乐的吐槽帝！结果！！！！！！！QAQ  
#42  
惊不惊喜！意不意外！.gif  
#43  
你不是一个人2333  
在直播里看到好多三观尽毁的井哥迷妹  
#44  
给人们带来欢乐的不是井哥是die哥啊四妹，从井哥迷妹变成双担的表示你们对技术帝攻略帝兼鞭尸狂魔的井哥有什么误解  
#45  
井哥玩游戏唯一的乐趣就是鞭尸（捂脸）  
#46  
谁说的，明明还有“张玄佑你又踩到我的陷阱了！”  
#47  
“张玄佑你又双叒叕踩到我的陷阱了！”  
#48  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝  
#49 4L的小可怜  
QAQ  
#50  
没事没事，以后只看有die哥和井哥的双人直播就行了，井哥的实况我一般只有找攻略的时候才看  
#51  
不过今天误入die哥的死亡领域的井哥迷妹特别多2333  
#52  
“这还是我高冷的井哥吗吗吗吗吗”  
“放我出去！这个井哥一定是假的！”  
随手截的，你们感受一下  
#53  
充分地感受到了迷妹们的绝望，一群小可怜  
#54  
这楼的关键词是小可怜吗恍恍惚惚  
#55  
别挣扎了，你们的男神在die哥面前一直是这个画风哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#56  
明明面对慧珍姐就很乖巧可爱……  
#57  
对啊，叫“慧珍姐”的井哥真的好乖好乖，面对和慧珍姐同龄的die哥就……  
#58  
井哥嫌弃.jpg  
#59  
die哥：为什么会这样呢？  
#60  
明明是我先来的……  
#61  
明明是我先来的！  
#62  
LS两个神同步  
#63  
黑色相簿！  
#64  
黑色相簿笑死  
#65  
die哥抓狂.jpg  
十分小可怜了  
#66 4L的小可怜  
仔细想想，有点可爱……  
#67  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈四妹你还能不能好了  
#68  
前排兜售井die，这位小姐姐要入股吗  
#69  
井die超好吃哦，而且不贵，只买3000字粮或者图一张  
#70  
3000字，只要300字，买不了吃亏，买不了上当  
#71  
姐姐你掉了一个零！  
#72  
(#ﾟДﾟ)我我我我我手动补上！0！  
#73  
什么！主流居然是井die吗  
#74  
本质鸡蛋互磕啦  
#75  
鸡蛋互磕恍恍惚惚  
#76  
为什么！明明井哥的少年音那么可爱！  
#77  
你四不四傻，就算给die哥一百个胆  
#78  
他敢攻井哥吗  
#79  
他能攻井哥吗  
#80  
我……  
#81 4L的小可怜  
无言以对……  
#82  
报！！！！！隔壁JP直播打特工了！！！！  
#83 4L的小可怜  
姐姐们约不约！  
#84  
不约  
#85  
不约  
#86  
不约  
#87  
心疼四妹小可怜  
#88  
我为什么要看伏地魔大战伏地魔（目死）  
#89  
我记得，上次也是这两个人互殴，打了两个小时（目死）  
#90  
最后还是papa看不下去了，一刀一个带走的（目死）  
#91  
无情！  
#92  
骗局！

papa终结此楼


End file.
